


SF试写_08 俺×铁

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	SF试写_08 俺×铁

08 俺×铁

     

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺

※ 不接受就别往下点了

**※ 下药有，胖铁有，请务必注意这两点**

※ ぽっちゃり系的铁也蛮好的，美好的肉感

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    

    低头将皮带扣松开一格，周铁放松地舒了口气。

    “喂，你最近是不是胖了啊？”旁边的工友边擦汗边打量着周铁，“手头宽裕了？”

    “好像是胖了……”周铁摇摇头，也有些困惑。

    最近虽然是胖了些，但是却觉得精神头有些差了。有时候早上起不来，因此误工被骂了好几次。

    远处传来下工铃，工友推搡着走向食堂。散工不包伙食，周铁捡起他的破背包，走到一边阴凉处坐下，拿出饭盒。

    被摔得坑坑洼洼的饭盒上用麻绳拴着饭勺，打开之后，却是和外表不同的精致。孜然鸡翅、西兰花炒虾仁、煎蛋，摆得有模有样，饭上还撒着那个好像叫拌饭料的东西。周铁看着煎蛋漂亮的圆形弧度，有些舍不得下口。也还好没有跟工友一起吃饭，不然肯定要被问七问八的，嘴笨的他又应付不来。

    周铁突然想起了什么，又从包里拿出一个保温杯。是那个人特地给他准备的，说是喝点汤好下饭。

    其实这些菜比起之前自己准备的，就很让人有胃口了啊。

    耳根觉着有些烫，周铁舀起一勺饭塞进嘴里。

    很好吃。

   

    “明天还有吗？”

    周铁正准备进屋，就听到屋内传来小狄的声音。

    “唔……”屋内的人有些憋笑，装作犹豫的样子，“你夸夸我的话，可能还有吧~……啊，你回来了。”

    “你做的非常好吃的！饭盒也好好看！”小狄赶忙抓着对方衣角，努力表达着，“比蛋挞头的还要豪华！还~要让人流口水！”

    “哇~这个夸奖很中听噢！那明天还给你带~”

    挂好背包，周铁笑着摸摸小狄的头。小狄转头看向周铁，眼里藏不住的开心。

    “爸爸！你回来了！我今天作业都做完了，可以出去玩会儿吗？”

    “嗯。”

    得到同意之后，小狄抱着前几天那个人送给他的电动遥控汽车，迫不及待地从窗户翻出去。

    周铁看着小狄出去后，慢慢坐下来，垂着肩膀，像是累极了。

    “今天活很多？”那人递了杯水给周铁，转身去拿刚拧好的毛巾。

    “……还好。”一口气喝完水，周铁将杯子放到桌上，“只是最近觉得很累。”

    “大概因为天气热吧。”

    “嗯……”周铁点点头，又抬头看着那人，“那个……今、今天也很谢谢你……饭很好吃。”

    “再提谢字我可不乐意了哈。”对方低头看了看表，“我该走了，晚上有个饭局。”

    “嗯。”

    那人瞄了眼窗外，俯下身子，捧着周铁有些浮肿的脸颊，笑着凑近。

    突然放大的脸让周铁微愣了下，随即唇上落下的温度让他涨红了脸。

    “明早见。”

    等反应过来时，那人已经出了门，小狄向他道别的声音从窗外飘进。

    

    

    第九天。

    

    “爸爸，我去上学了……”小狄背起书包，有些担心地看着靠在床头的周铁。

    “嗯，要认真听课啊。”周铁伸手拍拍小狄的头，催他赶紧出门别迟到。

    门关上后，周铁有些瘫软地靠着衣柜门，呆呆地看着自己的手。最近肿得越来越厉害了，人也没有力气，走两步就头晕。就算是混熟脸的包工头也对他摆摆手让他别来了。维持生计需要钱，可自己没文化，只会干粗活，现在却连粗活也没力气干了。转头看着征订校服和教材的通知单，周铁不知该怎么办才好。

    那人伸手想拿起通知单。

    “不……”周铁按住了单子，摇摇头，“我……再想想办法。”

    “算借我的，也不行？”

    “……”

    “……”对方叹了口气，像是想起了什么，“五叔那里好像有外包零工的……可以带回来做那种。我问问吧。”

    “……谢谢。”周铁抬头看着那人，有些感动。

    那人轻握着周铁手臂，没有再说话。

    浮肿的手臂上留下浅浅的苍白印痕，缓慢回流的血液慢慢绽开。

    将周铁揽入怀中，低头埋入颈侧，唇似乎蹭着光滑了些许的皮肤，又像是没有。

    周铁抬手抚着对方被风吹起的发丝，放松地轻轻歪着头。

    

    

    第二十六天。

    

    周铁低头专注着手中的活，没有注意到门被推开了。

    “不要太累了。”

    耳边突然的低声和微热气息吓了周铁一跳。他转头看到来人，又放松了下来。

    “想做快些，就能再多接一些了。”周铁继续低头，边安着手里的零件，边应着，“这几天觉得好些了，没那么肿了。”

    周铁没有说自己从前几天开始就发现尿液变了颜色。因为浮肿不那么厉害了，虽然还是没什么力气，他想应该没什么大碍，也不想再多让对方担心。

    “这是上周的，五叔托我带来的。”那人将信封放到桌上，“先吃饭吧。”

    暂停了手中的活，周铁刚想转身，就被塞了口酱牛肉。

    “是不太肿了。”对方握着周铁的手臂，点点头，“也胖了不少。”

    “……嗯。”周铁不好意思地低下头。

    “胖了挺好的。”

    那人突然凑近，伸出舌尖舔去了周铁嘴角的酱汁，笑盈盈地看着周铁红着脸撇开眼。

    

    

    第四十二天。

    

    “你加大了剂量。”

    “是。”趴在桌上的人只是看着杯壁上挂着的酒痕，“范围内。”

    “人不是牲畜。”

    “人也是动物。”趴着的人坐直了身子，呷了口酒，瞥向桌对面，“这次结果如何？”

    “内分泌紊乱，肾功能损坏……不打算停手？”

    “文哥。”将酒杯推向对方，那人没有回答，“酒还是干些的好入口。”

    “……”文生呡了口酒，皱起眉头，“不懂你的偏好。”

    “各人口味罢了。”

    “……别太过火。”多说无益，文生摇摇头，“有异常及时找我。”

    “文大夫真是心系病患。”

    “怕你搞死人，还得善后。”

    “死不了。”轻轻摇晃着酒杯，那人点着屏幕，滑过一张又一张照片，忍不住勾起了笑，“我的铁受得了。”    

    

    

    第八十九天

   

    周铁喝下碗里的中药，又继续埋头安装着零件。这种零件安一个赚不了多少钱，只能看数量了。周铁近段时间从早做到晚，越来越熟练，也算攒了些钱。

    胖起来之后再也没瘦下去过。好在自己的裤子大都是宽大的背带裤，还都可以穿。身上依然没什么力气，多走两步就觉得有些心慌，气喘吁吁的。

    他不想看医生，怕花钱，毕竟自己现在只能靠手头这个零工挣钱了，又不想接受那人的资助。回绝几次后，那人拎了几包中药来，说是到老中医那里拿的调理身体的方子，还不容周铁拒绝，每天都来给他煎药。

    “休息会儿吧。”

    “还有三百多件，等等再休息。”周铁一边应着，一边也没停下手上的活。白天不用照顾小狄，时间会多些，得抓紧才是。

    对方的下巴靠上了周铁左肩，双手绕到前面，圈着周铁的肚腩。蹭着周铁的肩膀，在周铁耳边吹着热气，时不时伸出舌尖挑逗着周铁的耳廓。过了好一会儿，周铁还是专注手上的活，对他的撩拨毫无反应。像是有些生气，那人掐了下周铁肚子上那一圈肉。

    “……不理我了都……”带着鼻音的声音有些委屈。

    “……”周铁终于放下手中的活，把材料收好放到桌板上，“没有这回事，只是……我想多做些……”

    “我也想多‘做’些呢……”对方加重了发音，环着周铁腰的手收紧了些，让周铁有些憋气。

    右手伸入衣服下摆，探着向上，抓着周铁已经胖得多了许多肉的胸部。深陷的手感让那人感到满意，拇指和食指不紧不慢地搓着乳头，等着它渐渐挺立。左手趁着周铁不注意，探进裤头，握住了那有些萎缩的男根。慢慢搓揉着，但它只是稍稍抬了头便止了。

    隔着衣服，周铁包住那人的手，顿了下，最终还是没有阻止那之下的动作。

    “再试试。”那人吻着周铁脖颈，安抚着。

    情欲有些起了，但根茎没有更多的反应。周铁稍稍后仰，闭起眼，轻喘着气。

    上下的逗弄突然撤离，周铁还沉浸在爱抚的余温中，被对方掰过身子压倒在床上。他睁开有些朦胧的眼睛，四肢在情欲之下更觉得无力。

    那人扯下周铁的裤子，用膝盖分开周铁的双腿，架在肩膀。周铁感到臀瓣被分开，沾着湿润的手指探入，在甬道内分开，戳弄着，扩张着。因为肥胖的缘故，臀瓣又有些并拢，夹着对方的手掌，传来有些陌生的摩擦感。

    周铁抬起手，抚着对方脸颊，感受着对方的进入。火热蹭着内壁，推开层层褶皱，又抽回，等着深处慢慢再收缩。已经被熟知的那点接着一下下顶上的刺激。根茎也被对方握在手里套弄着，但仍萎靡着。

    像是积攒了许久的情欲爆发，那人在身后的戳弄渐渐加快了速度，也加深了力度。圈着周铁性器的手也加快了动作，指尖摩擦着裸露的龟头。

    感受到体内浇筑了滚烫，周铁始终没有硬挺的根茎也流出些许透明液体。

    那人压着周铁的双腿，俯低了身子，沿着周铁圆润了不少的脸颊曲线轻啄着。

    腿被压着，让周铁有些吃力。他轻喘着气，适应着姿势，等着余韵散去。虽然没有勃起，但还是有感觉。周铁突然有些难过，眨了眨眼睛，转头瞥向一边。

    余晖映进窗口，模糊了架板的脏污，瓶瓶罐罐的影子被拉长，攀上了墙壁。

    柔软寻着嘴角覆上，堵住了喉间徘徊着的迷茫。

    会变好的吧。

    他闭起眼，笨拙的舌头回应着对方，任由自己沉浸在这柔软之下。

    

    


End file.
